Late Night Milkshake
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L deal with the news of having a third child.


"What's wrong?" Flack asked as he took a bite of his slice and looked over at Danny.

"Notin'." Danny said as he continued to eat his slice.

"Come'on Danno, we're friends." Flack said as he sipped his soda.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Danny said frustrated.

"Fine." Flack said and they continued to eat in silence.

~Lab~

"Did you get anything out of him?" Stella asked as Danny and Flack stepped off the elevator and Danny just continued down the hall.

"Nothing." Flack said as they both watched Danny and Lindsay pass each other with out even acknowledging the other. "Get anything out of Lindsay?"

"Not yet." Stella said as she saw Lindsay head into the break room. "Let me try again, I think I know what it is."

"'kay." Flack said and headed towards Mac's office for an update on the case.

"Hey." Stella said as she headed over to poor herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Lindsay said with a tight smile.

"You want a cup of coffee?" Stella asked, already pouring Lindsay a cup.

"No, I'm good." Lindsay said as she sipped her water.

"Come'on you love coffee." Stella said and set the mug down in front of her and sat across from her.

"I'm fine really, just not in the mood." Lindsay said and shrugged her shoulders as she watched Danny through the glass as he walked by the break room.

"You're pregnant." Stella said, and watched closely as Lindsay sighed and dropped her gaze to her water. "Lindsay, talk to me."

"He was mad Stella, he didn't yell or anything or blame me completely but he's not happy, at all." Lindsay said as she tried to sniff back her tears. "He doesn't want our baby."

"He said that?" Stella said shocked.

"He didn't have to." Lindsay said as she looked up at Stella and wiped her eyes.

"Linds, that doesn't make sense, Danny loves his boys." Stella said as she looked through the glass walls for the man that had broken her best friend.

"I know, I know he does, I don't understand." Lindsay sighed defeated.

"Well, maybe he's just surprised." Stella offered.

"Stella, Julian was a surprise and Danny was confused but then came around, and Levi was a surprise and he was thrilled from the moment I told him." Lindsay said as she shook her head. "I don't understand why this baby is any different."

"God, Linds, I'm sorry." Stella said and they both watched as Mac came to stand in the doorframe of the break room.

"You and Danny have a scene, Lindsay." Mac said and quickly disappeared.

"I can cover for you." Stella offered as Lindsay stood to leave.

"That's okay, Stell, but thanks." Lindsay smiled.

"Lindsay?" Stella said before she left the room.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked as she saw Danny exit their office.

"I'm happy for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Stella." Lindsay said and turned to leave and ran smack into her husband. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Danny said softly and handed her her jacket.

"Thanks." She said and slipped her jacket on.

"Ready?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing through her.

"Yeah." She mumbled and followed him down the hall towards the elevators.

The case was open and shut, a husband found out his wife had cheated on him, so he went on a drunken rage and killed her and her lover, then himself. Leaving a seven year old girl orphaned. Lindsay sighed as she finished her paperwork on the case and looked up at the clock. She had pulled three more hours of over time tonight.

"I guess I'll see you later." Lindsay said as she turned off her computer and looked over at Danny, before standing up and heading towards the door.

"You guess?" Danny asked confused as he sat his pen down and looked up at her.

"Dan, I was surprised to see you this morning." Lindsay said before leaving and heading towards the locker room to collect her things.

"Fuck." Danny groaned as the door closed.

"Mommy." Julian yelled happily as he saw his mother step into the day care.

"Hi sweetheart." Lindsay said as she bent down and kissed the six year old's head. "How was school today?"

"Good." He said as Lindsay helped him put on his coat.

"What did you do?" Lindsay asked as they walked back towards where the littler kids played.

"Nothin'." He answered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? You guys just sat there all day, staring at the clock?" Lindsay laughed.

"No." Julian laughed.

"Mama." Levi squealed as he ran over to Lindsay, tripping over his own feet.

"Hey baby." Lindsay said as she scooped her youngest from the ground.

"Hi." He said with a toothy smile.

"Here you go, Mommy." Julian said as he held up Levi's coat.

"Thank you sweetheart." Lindsay said as she set Levi on the ground to put him in his coat. "You warm?" she asked the toddler who nodded his head. "Okay then, lets go home."

"When is Daddy coming home?" Julian asked as Lindsay signed them out and they headed down to the parking garage.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Lindsay said as she looked down at Julian, his blue eyes sad. "He has a lot of work."

"I know." Julian mumbled as they got off the elevator and headed towards the family car.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay said as she unlocked the car from her key chain.

"Not your fault." He said as he climbed into the back seat and quickly buckled up.

"Sit still, Levi." Lindsay said as she placed the toddler in his car seat and tried to buckle him in.

"Mama." He giggled. Lindsay laughed and kissed his forehead, for some reason he still held onto calling her 'mama', where Julian and switched to 'mommy' quick. One of the many differences between her boys.

~Messer Apartment~

Danny sighed and yawned as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He didn't expect Lindsay to be up at 2 in the morning, especially taking care of the boys, by herself, and pregnant.

"Fuck." Danny groaned as he stepped on one of Julian's matchboxes.

He set his keys down next to Lindsay's purse and took his jacket off and hung it in the coat closet before heading towards his youngest son's room. He smiled as he rested against the crib and gently stroked Levi's back.

His two boys were night and day. Julian was a blonde haired, blue eyed, independent, serious, kid who loved sports and often ended up in mischief. Levi took after Lindsay, he had soft brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that melted Danny's heart. He also took after Lindsay when it came to cuddling, he loved to be held and snuggled, where Julian would prefer to run around then be held.

"Daddy?" Levi whimpered as his eyes fluttered open and he saw his father gazing down at him. "Hi." He smiled sleepily as he stood and held his arms out to Danny.

"Hi Bug." Danny smiled as he plucked his son from his crib and kissed his temple. Levi smiled and buried his head into the crook of his father's neck and balled his first around Danny's shirt. "You wanna get a milkshake with Daddy?"

"Is late." Levi said as he pulled back and looked up at Danny.

"I know." Danny said as he brought Levi out into the living room and put his coat on and Levi's. "Ready?" Danny asked and brought Levi back into his arms and placed his own jacket over Levi as best he could.

There was a diner not far from their apartment that was open 24/7, so Danny quickly scanned the area before exiting his building and walking the short 2 blocks to the diner.

"What a cutie." The waitress said as Danny and Levi got settled in the booth.

"Thanks." Danny laughed as Levi placed his thumb securely in his mouth and leaned against Danny's chest. "I got another one at home."

"Twins?" she asked pleasantly as she looked Danny up and down.

"No, no, a six year old." Danny laughed.

"I bet he's just a cute with your genes." She flirted as she got her notepad out.

"Thanks." Danny laughed nervously. "Uh, we'll just have a vanilla milkshake."

"Comin' right up." She said with a wink as she walked away.

"So how was your day?" Danny asked Levi as he placed him on the table in front of him. Levi just yawned in response. "I know, I'm sorry." Danny said and kissed the toddler's forehead.

"Mama sad." Levi said as his big brown eyes looked at Danny.

"I know." Danny said as he brought Levi back into his lap. "Daddy was mean."

"No, Daddy nice." Levi argued shaking his head against Danny's chest.

"Thanks, but I wasn't nice to Mommy last night." Danny said against his son's hair.

"Say sworry." Levi offered with another yawn.

"Here you go." The waitress said placing the huge milkshake in front of the two Messers.

"Thanks." Danny said as he moved his son so he could take a sip.

"Nummy." He giggled and took another sip.

"Yeah?" Danny laughed as he had some. "It is good." He smiled and set Levi back on the table. Levi continued to sip the milkshake and Danny just gazed at him. "Hey Bug." Danny said to get his son's attention.

"Hi Daddy." He giggled happily causing Danny to laugh.

"I love you." Danny said as he rested his forehead against his son's. Levi smiled and placed his hands on either side of Danny's cheeks.

"I love you." He giggled and kissed Danny's nose, like Danny had done so many times.

"You're so much like your mother." Danny told him as Levi pulled away and turned his attention back to the milkshake. Danny knew Lindsay would give him hell for waking a two year old up in the middle of the night for ice cream. "Do you want a baby brother or sister, Levi?"

"Yeah." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked having some of the milkshake.

"No." he giggled then yawned.

"Come'ere." Danny said and settled his son back in his arms and dropped a 20 on the table before leaving the diner and heading back home.

"Are you crazy?" Lindsay barked as soon as Danny opened the door to the apartment.

"Sh, he's asleep." Danny said and held a finger up to his lips.

"Of course he's asleep, it's almost 3 in the morning." Lindsay growled as she helped Danny take off Levi's coat.

"You should be asleep." Danny said as he walked towards Levi's room.

"Danny." Lindsay warned as she watched as Danny carefully placed Levi back in his crib and pulled the blanket over him. She smiled as Danny kissed his fingertips then placed them lightly against Levi's cheek.

Danny Messer was an amazing father, and she didn't understand why he was so upset about a third child.

"Come'on." Danny said pulling Lindsay out of her daze.

"Danny, you can't just take him out at two in the morning without telling anyone." Lindsay said as she closed the door to the master bedroom. "Danny?"

"I'm sorry." Danny said as he pulled his shirt off over his head and cupped her face. Lindsay looked at him confused and he dropped a kiss to her lips, she gasped in surprised when she felt his tongue in her mouth. "I love you."

"I know." Lindsay said as she stroked Danny's cheek.

"I love Julian." Danny said and kissed her nose. "My clone."

"I know." Lindsay laughed.

"I love Levi." Danny continued and pulled back to look at her. "My little boy."

"Danny." Lindsay started and backed away from him.

"No, let me explain." Danny said pulling her back against his hard body. "We never talked about having anymore, so it's just been in my head that Levi was it, that he was our baby."

"I know." Lindsay agreed as she took her husband's hand and they sat on the edge of the bed. "But Dan, he could still be your little boy, it might be a girl."

"Maybe, but that still makes Levi the middle child." Danny said. "And the way we're going, it's a boy."

"You never know, we could have a girl." Lindsay laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong, Dan."

"I don't know, Linds. Three is a lot different than two. There's two of us, one for each kid. With three, someone gets left behind." Danny said softly, his voice a little shaky. "It probably doesn't make sense, but you know how my cousin Carlo moved in with us?"

"Yeah." Lindsay said waiting for him to continue.

"He was younger than me, so he got most of my Ma's attention cause he had problems to start with and when my dad was around he was with Louie." Danny said and shrugged his shoulders. "I was always left on the ball field alone."

"Oh Danny." Lindsay said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed his cheek. "How come you never told me?"

"I don't know." Danny mumbled. "I'm not mad we're having another kid, or sad, just scared." Danny continued and looked over at Lindsay and kissed her gently. "I don't want Levi left behind because he's in the middle."

"He won't be." Lindsay said. "He wouldn't have any of that." Lindsay laughed. "He is very possessive of his Daddy." Lindsay said causing Danny to smile and look over at her. "I think our problem with him will be sharing you with the new baby."

"Yeah." Danny laughed and turned to face her. "Lets go to bed." Danny said as he stood from the bed and dropped his jeans and threw them in the hamper across the room before climbing in bed next to his wife.

"I love you." Lindsay said as she snuggled into Danny's chest.

"I love you too." Danny said and carefully rested his hand against Lindsay's flat stomach. "But I think three is gonna have to be it, Linds." Danny said against her hair. "We're not that rich."

"You just let me know when you wanna get snipped." Lindsay laughed.

"Me?" Danny questioned. "Why not you?"

"I had three kids. You're getting snipped." Lindsay laughed and Danny mumbled something.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked as the door to the master bedroom opened.

"Yeah Bud?" Danny asked as Julian entered the bedroom. "Come here." Danny said and he and Lindsay parted from each other. Danny smiled and picked Julian up and placed him in between his parents. "Nightmare?" he asked and Julian nodded with a yawn.

"Uh huh." He said and fell back to sleep.

"So we're good now?" Lindsay asked as she ran her hand through Julian's hair.

"Yeah, we're good." Danny laughed and reached across the sleeping boy to kiss her. "It's a boy. We should start thinking of names now since we had such a tough time with the two we already have."

"I think it's a girl." Lindsay countered.

"So, we still need to think of names." Danny laughed.

"I've already chosen them." Lindsay said.

"Is that right? Are you gonna let me in on it?"

"If it's a girl, Danielle. If it's a boy, Daniel." Lindsay said softly.

"Lindsay." Danny started his voice soft and emotional.

"No arguing." Lindsay smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
